Eikan
Appearance He has the pale eyes of the Hyuuga and Auburn hair, worn long. His traditional Japanese wardrobe consists of a modified white kataginu with red trimming, a red bandage-like obi, red hand guards, and gray hakama. His more Dapper look consists of a white shirt with a black vest and a long black-and-white sleeveless jacket lined with the same red of his wafuku, red hand guards of a Western style to match, a white belt to hold his sword, and black trousers and boots. He has a significant scar across his stomach from a failed attempt at suicide. Personality Eikan is quite dynamic. His personality varies from smug and cocky to disquieted and depressed after a major defeat, but shows himself to be an incredibly serious and determined fighter when confronted with an actual threat. Willing to fight, kill, and die for whatever he believes in, Eikan is a dangerous man to those who stand in his way. Eikan is determined to surpass his captain, Rikudou, and it's this determination that drives Eikan to grow stronger. Eikan likes taiyaki (a popular fish-shaped pancake usually filled with sweet bean paste), and has a dislike for spicy food. History Eikan was born into the Main branch of the Hyuuga clan, with his Senju mother, and Hyuuga father. He grew up with a pampered lifestyle, getting whatever he wanted, when he wanted it. Being that he was two of the main bloodlines in Konoha,it was speculated that he would be one of the greats. Fortunately for him, the speculation was true. He had the massive chakra pool that came with the Senju, and the genius level intellect that came with the Hyuuga. Though, much to the disappointment of his father, Eikan mainly trained in the art of Mokuton, after coming to the conclusion that it was a stronger means of offense, and of greater use in battle. So, 90% of his training was with his mother. While the rest was with his father. Though even with the little time he had with his father, he still managed to astound all around him with his prowess in the Byakugan. At the age of 7 he graduated from the ninja academy, and true to his lineage, he was top of his class. Now a genin he was assigned to a team of people he felt were beneath him. He went on several missions with them, easily becoming the strongest member. Almost out performing the Jounin leader. Though before he had the chance to get any farther with his sensei, the Chuunin exams started up. Once in the Chuunin exams Eikan quickly demolished the other contestants, with his unique combination of his two Kekkei genkai. Even his final fight, which was supposed to be the hardest, was a simple chore for him. He graduated to Chuunin at the age of 10. Something that had not been accomplished in his generation. Once a chuunin, he quickly took the time to master his Senju abilities as far as he could, though he knew all too well that he could get stronger. After several months of training he returned to the Village, and defeated his team leader, just to show that he was more than capable of becoming a Jounin. After this victory, his Sensei and, his parents requested that he be promoted to Jounin. Not three days later, he was given the new that he had in fact ranked up. Now at the age of ten, he was a Jounin. After several years of being a Jounin, Eikan was given a mission that would change his life forever. He was sent to capture the man known as Rikudou, for crimes against Konoha. At first Eikan figured that it would be a piece of cake, but soon found that he was no match for Rikudou. This was his first defeat, ever. It shocked him to the core that a man like this existed. Quickly Eikan would develop an obsession with Riku, making it his life’s goal to beat him. Though no matter how hard he trained, or how hard he fought, he was never quite good enough. This angered him beyond belief. Though during their battles, Riku dubbed him The White Cub, as his fighting spirit resembled that of a Lion, but his skills were that of a child. After years of training, even going to the extent of abandoning the village he swore to protect, he finally found even ground with Rikudou, or so he thought. In their final battle Riku stated that the whole time he had never even been using his full strength. Though Eikan would call his bluff, asking him to go all out. Riku would oblige by activating all 8 gates. The sheer power of its activation, as enough to send Eikan into despair. He simply allowed himself to give up. Seeing this, Riku would deactivate his power, and pick up the boy, finally giving him the new title of The White Lion. As he had finally showed the skills to match the name. Riku would then take Eikan under his wing, and they became close allies ever since. Category:Male